


Little Sunshine

by iwadimples



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up 2nd Years, Aged Up 3rd Years, BABY HINATA, Big Bro Tokyo Gang, Big Cousin Iwaizumi, Fluff, M/M, Napping Kenhina, baby kageyama, everyone’s whipped for hinata, minor sakuatsu, tooth rottingly sweet, wild volleyballs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwadimples/pseuds/iwadimples
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is the son of a newly wealthy couple. Family friends Bokuto Kotarou, Akaashi Keiji, Kenma Kozume, and Kuroo Tetsurou find themselves often taking care of him when his parents are away. And Hinata? Well, here’s the epitome of an angel child, and the Tokyo Gang couldn’t be happier to watch him grow before their very eyes.Or: a collection of stories from Hinata’s life living with four (metaphorical) big brothers.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 43
Kudos: 406





	1. Atsumu Just Wants Love

“This is... this is... absolutely preposterous!” Atsumu cried.

From the couch, Osamu snorted. “I’m amazed, you know such big words.”

Atsumu glowered at his twin, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “Shut up, stupid head!” He kind hated being in front of the orange-haired toddler currently sat in Osamu’s lap because he couldn’t use the better insults like  _shithead_ , but oh well. “You bewitched him or something didn’t you?!”

“I don’t think Osamu is a witch,” Sakusa monotoned from where he was perched in a chair after thoroughly sanitizing it. “It’s kind of impossible to bewitch something or someone. Pure fiction.”

“That’s not the point, Omi-Omi!” Atsumu wailed at his boyfriend, gesturing dramatically to his brother and the child. “Shoyo-chan was practically in love with me!” He gestured wildly to Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, and Kenma, aka, the owners of the apartment currently housing the little get-together, and caretakers of Hinata Shouyou. “He even prefers me over them sometimes!” There was some indignant squawkings of protest, but Atsumu barreled on with his little spiel, whipping back around towards Osamu. “And yet the second I bring you over to meet him, suddenly I’m no one!”

Osamu snickered, currently bouncing the rather happy and giddy three year old in his lap as he played with Hinata’s little hands, thrown up into the air in glee. Hinata’s face was bright, a giant smile on his face as he giggled in delight. “I’m just better than you.”

Atsumu scoffed. “We have the same face! How can he even tell the difference?!”

“My hair isn’t an ugly pi-“ Osamu glanced down at Hinata, still giggling happily, the four main caretakers cooing in the background, “ _pee_ color.” Man, insults really weren’t fun without the cuss words. But, anything for Hinata!

Atsumu let out what sounded to be a gargled sound of distress. “This is ridiculous! And the dye went bad this  one time!” He stomped over and kneeled down next to Hinata, plastering on the biggest, friendliest smile he could. “Hey there little buddy.”

Hinata barely spared him a glance. He looked instead at Osamu, making grabby hands towards his face. Osamu lifted the little child up, and Hinata immediately smacked his hands on either cheek. “Pwetty!” The entire room cooed, even Sakusa. Bokuto snapped a photo. Atsumu was the only one who didn’t swoon. 

Instead, he tried to weasel his way between Hinata and Osamu. “What about me, sunshine?”

Again, Hinata barely looked at Atsumu before directing his attention back to Osamu and booping his nose with a tiny hand. “S-samu pwettier!”

Osamu grinned, scrunching his nose and rubbing it affectionately against Hinata’s, to which the latter squealed and giggled more. “That’s right, little sunshine!” Osamu praised.

Atsumu scowled this time, pulling away to hide it from Hinata as he muttered a “disgusting” at his twin before shuffling across the room in defeat. In reality, he wanted to be the one in Osamu’s place. Stupid, trashy Osamu. He huffed, plopping down on the floor next to Sakusa’s legs. “Omi-Omi, what am I going to do?” He pouted.

“Deal with the fact that Osamu is better than you, Hinata approved.” Sakusa replied sassily, but still reached down to play with Atsumu’s hair with one hand, just like the latter liked. Atsumu sighed, leaning back into the touch.

Kuroo snickered from his spot on another couch in the living room. “Looks like you’re losing your touch.”

Atsumu pointed at Kuroo, but he didn’t lift his head or open his eyes to look at his middle blocker. “Watch it, Tetsu-kun or Samu’s going to steal Shoyo-chan right from under you like the filthy thief he is!”

Instead of eliciting a reply from Kuroo, however, it was Bokuto who responded, gasping in offense and glaring over at Osamu. “Don’t you dare steal our little ace!” He whipped his head to his dark-haired boyfriend perched in his lap. “Keiji, we won’t let him take little ace!”

Akaashi chuckled, leaning in to peck his lover on the cheek affectionately. “Of course not. He’d have to go through you and Kuroo first.” He patted Bokuto’s chest, looking pointedly at the generous muscles. “Even if it was just you, I don’t think Osamu-San would stand a chance against these.”

Bokuto beamed, kissing Akaashi back on the forehead. “You’re right!”

Kuroo groaned. “Don’t inflate his ego.”

“Down!” They all looked over to see Hinata demanding to be put down. Osamu obliged the child, setting him gently on the floor. Hinata giggled, running over to his four main caretakers. “Kenma!”

Kenma glanced at Hinata from over his game. “Yes, Shouyou?”

Hinata reached up making grabby hands and pouting. “Up!”

Kenma didn’t even hesitate as he paused his game and set it aside before lifting Hinata up. It was quite obvious he had a soft spot for Hinata. The little boy squealed as he was lifted, snuggling happily into Kenma’s hold.

“I think Sunshine likes Kenma more than the rest of us,” Kuroo commented. He wasn’t upset though. No, he was actually quite the opposite, fondness written all over his face as he took a picture.

“Impossible!” Atsumu protested, clambering to his feet and almost tripping himself as he rushed over to kneel next to Kenma and Hinata. “Hey, Shoyo-Chan look over here!”

Hinata paused from where he was playing with Kenma’s hair, the latter watching him affectionately. He slowly turned towards Atsumu, tilting his head curiously. Once again, the entire room cooed. Hinata was just too cute in everything he did.

Atsumu smiled wide. “Shoyo-Chan, who do you think is the prettiest?”

Hinata took a minute to consider, his little face scrunching up adorably. Then he lit up, giving a big, eye squinting smile. “Kusa and Kaashi!” He announced happily. He turned and tugged on a strand of Kenma’s hair. “Kenma, too!”

Atsumu squinted. “And after them?” He ignored the smugness rolling off of the three named males, Sakusa somehow the smuggest. Pricks.

Hinata whipped around, surprising Kenma as he hurried to steady the little ball of sunshine. He pointed. “Kuoo and Kuto!” He cheered happily.

“Awwww, he still can’t say Kuroo’s full name!” Bokuto looked like he was ready melt from cuteness overload.

“It’s adorable how he says our names,” Akaashi agreed.

Atsumu, however, still wasn’t satisfied. “And after them?”

“Samu then you!”

The room erupted into varying degrees of laughter and amusement, Hinata giggling along because apparently something funny had happened but he didn’t know what. He just liked seeing his favorite people happy. 

Atsumu huffed, finally giving up as he crawled back over to Sakusa. Sakusa patted Atsumu’s head, laughter still dancing in his eyes. Atsumu only scowled, slumping back. “You’re all traitors.”

“What the baby says, goes,” Kuroo chimed. 

Atsumu certainly couldn’t argue with that.

✵ ✵ ✵

Later that afternoon, everyone lounged in the living room, everyone minus Hinata and Kenma. The former had crawled off of Kenma’s lap and ran into a room the boys had set aside as Hinata’s for when he stayed over. Shortly after, Hinata returned with a book in hand, waddling over to Kenma and beaming up at him. Kenma wordlessly stood, leading Hinata to his room so they could read.

But now it was dinner time. Kuroo and Akaashi had worked together to cook up something good, with help from Osamu. 

“I’ll go get Kenma and Hinata,” Kuroo announced, already heading towards the door to the latter’s room. It had fallen strangely quiet, and when he creaked open the door, he immediately found why. He had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep in the endeared squeak that threatened to come out. He whipped around, whisper yelling, “Bokuto! Akaashi! Guys come here!”

Curiously, the other five boys peered into the door, and everyone quietly swooned at the sight they found; Kenma had fallen asleep, it seemed Hinata had attempted to throw a blanket over the older boy before he himself sidled under and snuggled close to Kenma.

Kuroo snapped a photo before slipping inside, tiptoeing carefully and avoiding the toys and such littered across the floor. He paused next to the bed, placing his hands on his hips as he smiled down at the love of his life and practically his child. His heart swelled because wow, he just loved them both so much.

He leaned down, gently nudging both of them. “Rise and shine, sleeping beauties. It’s dinner time,” he coaxed softly.

Kenma didn’t budge, but at the word  dinner , Hinata’s eyes flew open. Kuroo grinned as he was met with bright, excited brown eyes and the little boy sat straight upright. “Food! Food!” Hinata cheered, standing up in bed and reaching up to be lifted. Kenma stirred, slowly becoming conscious as Kuroo chuckled and set Hinata on the floor. 

Hinata was a giggly, cheerful ball of energy, zooming out of the room, chanting “food!” the entire way. The others all laughed, following after the little bright-haired boy. 


	2. Kageyama Was Just Minding His Own Business

Sneakers squeaked against the gym floor. Children shrieked and giggled. Volleyballs flew across nets.

It was all very familiar to Akaashi as he stood against a far wall, waiting with other guardians and parents as the little tykes training session drew to a close. Bokuto waited alongside him, as well as two other men who they’d acquainted themselves with: Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru. The couple were in a similar situation as Bokuto and Akaashi, wherein they babysat Kageyama Tobio, who was a cousin of Iwaizumi. It was interesting meeting them under such circumstances, seeing as Oikawa would be Bokuto’s setter for the national team.

“So you know, Tobio-chan, the little brat-“

“He’s not a brat.”

“Oh yes he is! And I have all the evidence to prove it!”

“Your one-sided rivalry is not justification to call Tobio a brat, Shittykawa.”

There was an indignant squawk from the colorful and expressive beauty that was Oikawa Tooru. “It is not one-sided! You should see the smug way he looks at me before he steals you away from me! That little demon knows exactly what he’s doing!”

There was a long suffering sigh from Iwaizumi as he rolled his eyes. “You should’ve become a writer with that wild imagination of yours.“

Oikawa gasped, affronted. “Iwachan, I am not making this up! He’s totally competing with me for your affections!”

“Maybe an actor. You certainly have a flair for dramatics,” Iwaizumi continued his lamentation, completely ignoring the absolutely false statements coming from his boyfriend.

Oikawa, however, was undeterred and with a smirk, switched to the offensive. “Oh? Are you saying I’m handsome enough to be on the big screens, Iwachan?”

“Absolutely not.” Iwaizumi quickly denied. Though, he most definitely thought that. Not that Oikawa needed to know.

Bokuto watched the volley of insults with bemused interest. “Keiji, they’re like Kuroo and Kenma! Except snarkier.”

Akaashi hummed in agreement, a small smile playing on his lips. He turned his attention back to Hinata as Iwaizumi and Oikawa bickered in the background, just as disaster struck.

It felt like slow motion, really.

Hinata tossed up a ball to serve. The ball came down. He swung his arm. He hit the ball...

... And the ball flew straight for Kageyama’s head. There was no chance for warning, and the ball smacked into the little boy’s head, flying up as it knocked Kageyama down. 

The gym paused, as if everyone knew it was a fatal mistake hitting Kageyama.

And then, Oikawa  _busted_ out laughing. It was a childish cackle as he doubled over, his glasses sliding down his nose and tears forming in his eyes. He pointed at Kageyama and laughed even harder when he received a glowered response. “Take that, Tobio-chan!”

Akaashi was too stunned to react immediately. Iwaizumi, however, had gone mother hen mode, smacking Oikawa harshly over the head, snapping a “don’t be an ass, shittykawa”, before he rushed over to frantically check Kageyama’s head. Sugawara, one of the instructors, rushed over as well.

Akaashi watched the flurry of gym activity in a state of stupor. 

From across the gym, Kageyama was scowling, trying to twist out of Iwaizumi’s coddling as he glared daggers at Hinata. “Hiiiinataaaaaa!” He screamed.

Hinata  _screeched_ , apologies tumbling from his lips as he dashed across the gym, barreling straight for Akaashi and Bokuto. 

Bokuto only had a moment to prepare himself as Hinata launched himself at him, clutching to Bokuto’s shirt and scrambling up his muscled chest. Bokuto was laughing as he held onto Hinata and supported the spritely boy. “Ace! That’s what you’re going to be!”

From beside Akaashi, Oikawa was still wheezing his amusement. Akaashi, meanwhile, had no idea what to do.

Iwaizumi, having discovered that Kageyama would be completely fine, approached the group with the younger boy held secure against his hip. He scowled at Oikawa still laughing (though it was a lot calmer than when everything initially happened), and smacked him again atop the head. “Oi, Shittykawa, it’s not that funny.”

Oikawa just barked another laugh but calmed down after, straightening himself out as he eyed Kageyama. He grinned. “That’s payback for being a little brat, Tobio-chan,” he sang as he bopped the boy on the nose. Kageyama attempted to bite his finger. Oikawa yelped, quickly pulling his finger back. “See Iwachan! He could’ve ruined my perfectly elegant setter hands! And then how would I lead Japan to victory in Worlds?!”

“That was deserved,” Iwaizumi sniped and turned to Akaashi and Bokuto, who still held a trembling Hinata.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to, really!” Hinata cried.

Kageyama pointed a finger at him and hissed, “ _Boke_ ! Hinata  _boke_ !” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes blew wide at the language. “Tobio!”

Oikawa snickered. “My, my, Iwachan! Your dirty language is rubbing off on dear Tobio-chan!”

“Shut up, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi snapped, realized what he said, and smacked a hand over his mouth.

“See!” Oikawa grinned smugly, earning a withering glare.

Iwaizumi sighed, and turned to Akaashi, who had taken Hinata in an attempt to calm the orange-haired boy down, who had started rambling and pleading that they don’t take volleyball away, as if his small accident was enough of an offense to warrant such a punishment.

“Well...” Iwaizumi started awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “This has been a... rocky start.”

Akaashi gave a dip of his chin in agreement. “Apologies for Shouyou. Kageyama will be alright?”

Iwaizumi nodded quickly. “He’ll be fine! And apologies for Tobio’s language. I didn’t know he listened so closely.” He huffed a sheepish chuckle.

A small smile tugged at Akaashi’s lips at that. “Kids are quite the listeners and adapters.” 

Meanwhile, Hinata and Kageyama had calmed down in their respective guardian’s arms, and Iwaizumi shifted so Kageyama could take after Hinata and comfortably rest his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, small hands fisting around his shirt as he yawned. Hinata shared a little yawn soon after, big brown eyes droopy and still apologetic, a small pout on his lips. 

The smile on Akaashi’s face grew a little wider, and Bokuto cooed next to him. He looked at Iwaizumi. “Well, I suppose we should take them home and let them nap. Perhaps we can set them up for a play date some time.”

Iwaizumi smiled in return. “That sounds good.” He glanced for Oikawa. “Share your number with them since my hands are full.”

“Full with a baby demon,” Oikawa chirped even as he obeyed, narrowly dodging a carefully maneuvered kick as he and Bokuto switched phone numbers.

✵ ✵ ✵

“Hey hey hey, we’re home!” Bokuto announced as he, Akaashi and Hinata slipped inside their apartment. 

Kuroo sat up from where he had been lounging on the couch. Hinata threw his shoes off, grumpily trudging towards the kitchen. Kuroo watched in mild bemusement. “Hey sunshine, how was practice?”

This caused Hinata to pout even further. “Terrible! I hate stupid Kageyama! Bakageyama!”

Kuroo whipped his head over to Bokuto and Akaashi, raising his eyebrows curiously.

Akaashi strolled past to grab Hinata a squeezable yogurt snack as Bokuto plopped into an armchair and explained, “He hit a kid with a volleyball. The kid wasn’t very happy about it.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows rose. “How unhappy?”

“He may have called Shouyou a dumbass.”

Kuroo snorted. “That seems like a dramatic reason to hate someone.”

“It is not!” Hinata protested as he ventured back into the living room, yogurt in hand, Akaashi following behind before he walked over and sat in Bokuto’s lap. Bokuto immediate snaked his arms around Akaashi’s waist, nuzzling his nose in the crook of his neck. 

“Bakageyama is a big stubborn meanie! He’s always telling me I’m doing things wrong and acting like he’s so  good at volleyball!” Hinata harrumphed as he snacked. “And just because his cousin or uncle or whatever and his boyfriend are volleyball players! Well jokes on him, I know four!” Hinata stuck his tongue out. 

Bokuto and Akaashi exchanged a look as Hinata fell silent to slurp at his yogurt.

“By the way, sunshine...” Bokuto started.

“Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san, Kotarou and I thought it would be nice for you and Kageyama to reconcile over a play date-“

“No!” Hinata abruptly cut Akaashi off. He had finished his yogurt and now threw it on the floor. 

“Ah, listen sunshine-“

“No!” Hinata shouted, glaring at the couple as he crossed his arms and stomped his foot. “You’re both meanies and traitors! Kenmaaaa!” And before anyone could react, Hinata whirled and zipped down the hallway, barging into Kenma’s room and slamming the door shut.

The three remaining boys stared after him.

“That went well,” Kuroo commented with an amused quirk to his lips as he bent down to retrieve Hinata’s trash.

A pillow to the face was his earned response to which he began to cackle.

Despite Hinata’s initial tantrum, he did end up going on that play date. He went on that one and many more, and formed a reluctant friendship with Kageyama when school started and they found themselves in the same class.

Oikawa, personally, was absolutely gleeful to have Hinata join their lives, dubbing him a heaven sent gift as payback for all the hell Tobio put him through. Hinata’s sunshine personality was a definite plus, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t hate oikawa he actually adores kageyama but he’ll never admit it


End file.
